


One Month After Armageddon

by KairaKara101



Series: Last to Know [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Food, Gen, Hinted Azazel/Michael (Good Omens), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had hoped that Heaven and Hell would leave them alone after the judgment... but it seemed that they weren't deceived for long. Luckily for them, the Prince of Hell that they've met at a coffee shop would kidnap them right from underneath both Heaven and Hell's grasps.... But why?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Last to Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314503
Kudos: 11





	One Month After Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this one for awhile as well... enjoy! <3

Crowley jolted awake pushing himself up glancing at the unfamiliar surroundings. He remembered Heaven and Hell’s attempt to grab them both. He ran out of the bedroom sliding to an abrupt stop at the sight of Azazel cooking in the kitchen.

“Relax. Your Angel is in the room next to the one you vacated,” Azazel informed flipping a pancake without looking up.

“Lord Azazel?” Crowley croaked out eyes wide from behind his sunglasses.

Azazel looked over at him. His vivid blue eyes gazed over Crowley’s form for any sign of injuries.

“Go get your Angel up for breakfast,” Azazel commanded returning his attention to the cooking pancake, “and do set the table.”

Crowley stared at the scene briefly before turning around on his heel and heading back where he came from. He knocked on the door next to the open door in which he exited.

“Angel?” Crowley called before opening the door and poking his head inside, “Angel?”

“Crowley? Where are we?” Aziraphale questioned looking slightly panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

“I believe we’re at Lord Azazel’s place.”

“What?”

“Yeah, not sure what’s going on,” Crowley informed in a moment of honesty, “He’s telling us to come out for breakfast and to set the table.”

“A Prince of Hell…,” Aziraphale stated slowly pushing himself to his feet and fixing his clothes, “Is inviting us to breakfast after Heaven and Hell tried to capture us.”

“Yup,” Crowley replied popping the last syllable, “come on. Let’s not keep him waiting. I don’t wish to see what an angry Prince of Hell will do, Angel.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a nervous smile stepping out of the room, “Crowley, it wasn’t a dream that we were being captured by Heaven and Hell right?”

“It wasn’t Angel. I wish it was,” Crowley answered tiredly, “Come on. We better set that table.”

The two came out. It was really strange to see a Prince of Hell wearing an apron and cooking food. Crowley and Aziraphale opened and closed cabinets and drawers looking for the plates and cutlery. The trill of a phone broke the uneasy silence that had descended upon the three. Azazel miracled the phone to answer and turned it on speaker while moving a spatula underneath the sunny-side eggs. 

“Azazel, speaking.”

“Azazel, it’s me.”

Azazel frowned glancing over at the phone before sighing, “Did you manage to throw those idiots off?”

“Of course. Who do you take me for, demonic fiend?”

“Also an idiot, but no one is counting,” Azazel deadpanned moving the eggs onto a large plate.

“Rude, hell spawn. In any case, I don’t owe you anymore.”

“Of course. If you kept owing me, I would have taken your Soul as interest,” Azazel replied picking up the plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some vegetable cakes.

“Also, the head lady seemed pissed that you managed to evade her.”

Azazel paused near the table, plates in hand, “…she is also an idiot,” he laid the plates down on the center of the table. 

“I hope I never see you again.”

“The feeling is neutral,” Azazel replied heading back over to the kitchen to grab the condiments. 

“Bye Lord Hell. Please don’t ever call again.”

The call ended. Azazel brought the condiments over and sat down. 

“I am sure you all have questions on why and how you are here,” Azazel said looking at his two guests, “Feel free to ask questions. I reserve the right to not answer.”

“What happened after the initial capture?” Aziraphale questioned pouring himself a cup of tea. 

“My associates and I happened to be nearby,” Azazel replied leaning forward to serve them all some breakfast, “we promptly got into a fight with your capturers. Great fun that. Eat up, boys.” 

He sat back down after their plates were filled with food goodies. Azazel sliced up the pancakes and put some into his mouth chewing quietly. The aftermath of that little fight left the capturers a bit worse for wear. His heart ached at the sight of her standing over Aziraphale’s unconscious body. He hadn’t desired for her to be hurt but they weren’t supposed to be punished for their part in stopping Armageddon. He sighed putting his cutlery down.

“My associates and I grabbed you both and ran away from Heaven and Hell. It was quite a goose chase,” Azazel answered truthfully, “I had them continue to have Heaven and Hell chase after them while I escaped to my home with the two of you in tow. Oh, congratulations on averting Armageddon by the way. Jolly good job that.”

“We fucked everything up. Mucked everything from the moment the Antichrist was in my hands,” Crowley stated sighing picking up his cup of coffee.

“Do not think of it as mucking up,” Azazel pointed out sipping his coffee, “think of it as Her ineffable plans being in motion and you both doing your parts.”

“Did you know how it was going to play out? Armageddon? Because I’ve been getting the feeling that you knew,” Aziraphale stated sipping his tea and munching on the food. 

Azazel looked at them with a small knowing smile. He snapped his fingers and a book fell into his hands, “This gave it away to me. I did not know anything further than both of your heavenly and hellish executions by holy water and hellfire respectfully though.”

Aziraphale leaned over the table to grab the book and study it, “Good Omens: The NICE and ACCURATE PROPHECIES of Agnes Nutter, WITCH.”

“What? Is this book? Where did you get it?” Crowley inquired eyes furrowed in slight horror. 

Aziraphale blinked remembering the scorched book that led them to Adam. It was written by Agnes Nutter… what was this book that Azazel had?

“Other Universe,” Azazel replied putting some bacon in his mouth, “It is about this Universe’s Armageddon surprisingly enough. Quite accurate and everything. Makes me wonder why the two of you have such a long Arrangement, if you were not going to do something with it.”

“You even know about our arrangement?” Aziraphale stated calmly putting the book down on the table. 

“The book does not lie,” Azazel answered softly cutting his pancake with a fork and putting it in his mouth. The texture was so light and airy with just the right amount of sweetness. So that is what a Japanese Soufflé pancake tasted like. It lived up to its trend and expectations. It really was a fluffy light dish. 

“Is this one similar to the book we found?” Crowley questioned Aziraphale sipping on some black tea, “The one that saved our hides?”

“Yes… the words are very much the same… though… it does go into our actions as well…,” Aziraphale stated slowly glancing at Azazel from the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t know if Azazel was going to hurt Crowley or him. 

“Wot?”

“Our actions during Armageddon… our arguments, our secret rendezvous, everything…,” Aziraphale replied remember the brief look through the book, “is in this book.”

Azazel sipped on his coffee savoring the dark chocolatey brew. He must say… he really enjoyed humans and their creativity. Though… his memory has been flaky for months now. Ever since he opened his eyes in London, he seemed to be unable to recall how he ended up there. Sure, he remembered starting the American Apocalypse with the Winchesters… but how did he end up back in his original universe again with his own corporal body that he must have lost centuries ago? He assumed it was Her doing…. However, he did have a history of abusing loopholes. 

Azazel stared at the two across from him talking quietly among themselves. They must be surprised to see him assisting after he told them that he wouldn’t. The book has played out… now it was all unwritten since there are no more records of Agnes Nutters continued prophecy. The two of them looked quite good together and their personalities meshed very well. Azazel sat back sipping on his coffee. Were they soulmates once upon a time? Back when all of them lived in the Silver City? In Heaven? Azazel sighed feeling his heart ache at the emptiness left by his fall from Grace. 

He had a soulmate once… They were supposed to be each others halves… But they wouldn’t stand up when his judgement was decided so he fell because he couldn’t bear creating weapons for his siblings to use to slaughter each other.

“—zel?”

“I am not your lord, Crowley,” Azazel responded absently glancing up from staring at his dark coffee and his dark sad thoughts. 

“Why did you save us? What do you gain from this?” Crowley inquired cautious sticking a bit closer to Aziraphale. 

“Hmm? Because I wanted to. Because I don’t see the point in both of you suffering for Heaven and Hell’s stupidity,” Azazel replied absently turning his coffee in his cup, “does it matter? You both are free to leave after breakfast.”

“You don’t act quite like a Prince of Hell…”

“Do you know how a Prince of Hell should act?” Azazel inquired putting his cup down on the table, “you only have Beelzebub to base most of your ideas off of. And they are… stuck in their ways.”

“You’re not like the other Princes of Hell,” Aziraphale stated calmly lifting up his teacup and taking a sip, “it seems to me that you do not wish to acknowledge the Virtue that you have.”

“Again… bringing it up,” Azazel muttered tiredly leaning back against his chair, “what is it with you and this Virtue?”

“Virtue is more of a heaven thing,” Crowley stated glancing at Aziraphale for confirmation. 

“Yes, it was given to us by Her great intentions. For you not to have it taken away must mean something,” Aziraphale replied calmly looking at his tea.

“I doubt you are reading it correctly. I am a fallen. There is no way a fallen would still have Virtue,” Azazel replied calmly cutting smoothly into his pancake and eggs, “especially one that was so vocal against everything. None of you remember what I used to be like.”

“That’s not true,” Crowley said throwing an arm over the back of Aziraphale’s chair, “I remember feelings when I think about you more than actual happenings.”

“Feelings? They do say that people would remember how you made them feel over what made them feel that way,” Azazel replied softly munching on some eggs, “what type of feelings do you get from me? I would imagine fear as one.”

“Fear? No… it was… nothing bad. It’s a good feeling.”

“You cannot even put it into words. Surly there is some word out there that you can use,” Azazel said softly sipping his coffee curious, “what type of feelings does my presence invoke in you?”

“Oh… um…” Crowley stammered unable to think of any words. 

Azazel smiled with amusement watching as Aziraphale laid a hand on Crowley’s hand. Those two were really something special. Was it Her intention to allow him to see this? To see that their kind could change and find that love that She always said would be found if they tried to look. Azazel closed his eyes releasing a breath quietly. His heart felt empty… once his heart had felt so full and whole…. Now it was like a mirage of a past he could no longer grasp.

“You do not have to. I was merely teasing,” Azazel stated after a nice few minutes of watching Crowley’s unease, “In any case, enjoy breakfast. I have to open up the cafe downstairs. Oh and you can throw all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Please lock the door on your way out.”

“Lord Azazel! Wait!” Crowley called after him pushing up from his chair.

Azazel glanced over his shoulder, blinking slowly, “Yes?”

“Steadfast.”

Azazel blinked tilting his head before nodding, “Thanks. Do keep out of trouble you two. I would hate to have to come save your hides again.”

Aziraphale and Crowley shared a glance watching as he left the apartment.

“What a strange gentleman,” Aziraphale stated after the shock wore off, “he saved us didn’t he?”

“Yes… as much as I hate to admit,” Crowley replied sitting back down in the chair, “what exactly does he gain from this?”

“Perhaps it was his Virtue that led him to acting?” Aziraphale stated softly looking at the breakfast spread out in front of him. The food really looked amazing. From the fluffy pancakes to the airy eggs.

“What exactly is his Virtue that you felt from him?” Crowley questioned curious leaning back against his chair keeping his arm slung over Aziraphale’s chair. 

“It’s difficult to explain. At times I felt it fluctuates between many of the different Virtues,” Aziraphale stated slowly unsure, “it’s hard to grasp the actual feeling.”

“It’s starting to sound like Lord Azazel is just a huge enigma,” Crowley sighed out tiredly, “he was pretty quiet when he was in Hell. If we needed him, he was either in his office or in the forge. More often than not, he was working in the forge tinkering.”

“Tinkering? Why tinker on things when he could order someone?” Aziraphale questioned in confusion.

“I don’t know. He’s never made much sense… then… one day he disappeared and wasn’t heard for centuries, eons even,” Crowley replied calmly sipping on the tea, “you should enjoy the meal, Angel. As he likes to say, it would be such a waste and the food does look quite appetizing.”


End file.
